unordinary
by kimjongin69
Summary: Bagaiamana perasaanmu jika tinggal di sebuah villa atau malah bisa disebut istana karena 'saking' besarnya bersama 12 lelaki tampan dan berbakat?


Belom ada couplenya. Belom di pilih. Mian ya u.u ntar deh tbc dulu ^^

CAST:

-Kayori Shinji

-Haru Shinji

-Exo Member

-OC lainnya

Disclamer: Mereka itu bukan punya gue. Mereka milik tuhan. Gue cuma pinjem nama, ciri ciri fisik, sifat dan kepribadiannya aja. Cerita ini punya gue ya ^^

Selamat membaca :]

"Yori! Bangun kau! Kau seperti beruang ya! Bangunlah! Sudah siang!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar di kuping kayori. Kayori seorang gadis jepang bercampur korea. Namanya shinji kayori. Ia seorang anak kaya yang teladan tetapi selalu bermalas malasan. Terdengarnya aneh tapi itulah kayori. Karena orang tuanya sudah bercerai, ia hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya yang menjaga kayori sepenuh hari. Karena mereka sudah tinggal di korea, kayori seringnya dipanggil dengan sebutan yori dan kakaknya, shinji haru dengan haru saja. Mereka menepati sebuah villa yang cukup besar seolah bisa dipanggil istana. Kayori dan haru sering menyewakan villa mereka karena menurutnya, manusia itu tidak boleh pelit meskipun barang atau benda yang dimilikinya cukup besar. Haru sering menyewakan villa mereka kepada artis artis korea ataupun luar negri. Sudah banyak yang menginap berminggu minggu di villa mereka karena kamarnya memang sangat banyak dan besar. Tetapi kayori tidak ingat artis mana saja yang pernah menginap di villanya. Jika dia masih ingat yang pernah menginap di villanya, bap, bts, vxxi, k will, kim hyun joong, hyorin, sistar, girls day, super junior, shinee, tvxq, snsd dan masih banyak lagi. Dia tidak begitu ingat. Dan karena ia sudah biasa bertemu dengan artis, kayori pun tidak pernah lagi menjerit jika bertemu dengan artis manapun. (Balik ke cerita inti ya, kebanyakan cerita latar belakang kehidupan kayori malah -_-)

Lama kelamaan kayori pun bangun dari tidurnya. Ketika ia mulai membuka matanya dan melihat jam, ia terkejut.

"Woah? Sudah jam 09:00 pagi ya tuhan. Lama sekali aku tertidur.", bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Kayori pun bangun dari tidurnya, keluar kamar dan turun tangga menuju meja makan. Disana kakaknya, haru, sudah menunggu.

"Akhirnya, lama sekali kau bangun. Hayo sarapan. Kakak ingin kau tau sesuatu." Kayori pun duduk dan mulai memakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau beritahu?", tanya kayori.

"Kau tau exo? Mereka akan nginap disini." Kayori hanya mengangguk karena itu menurutnya sudah menjadi hal biasa di villanya.

"Oh, lantas? Bukankah sudah biasa jika artis menginap disini?" Haru hanya meliriknya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya memang tetapi kali ini akan berbeda." Kayori berhenti mengunyah.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?", tanyanya. Kayori menyingkirkan pisaunya yang ia gunakan untuk mengoleskan selai di rotinya dan menatap kakaknya dengan heran.

"Begini, kalau kau ingin tau secara langsung dan tepat ke intinya, mereka akan tinggal disini. Bukan hanya 'menginap'." Kayori hanya mengedipkan matanya secara cepat seperti orang yang centil tetapi sekarang dia hanya bisa menatap kakaknya dengan shock.

"Hah? Maksudmu mereka akan tinggal disini? Berbagi kamar dengan kami? Berapa lamakah?"

"Ya selama kontrak mereka berjalan. 12 taun bisa jadi atau lebih." Kayori hanya membulatkan matanya dengan besar.

"HAH? TERUS BAGAIMANA MEREKA MEMBAYAR KAMI? KAU MENJUAL VILLA INI?!" Kayori semakin shock dan sudah berfikir yang tidak tidak.

"Tidak yori, mereka akan tetap membayar selama mereka tinggal disini. Hanya 6 kali lipat karena mereka seperti 'resmi' tinggal disini. Tapi setelah kontrak mereka habis dengan SM Town, mereka tentu akan keluar dari villa ini."

"Memangnya dorm mereka yang sekarang kenapa?"

"Kata Pak Sooman, yang pemilik SM Town, Suho protes karena dorm mereka kekecilan dan kamar mandinya tidak bisa dikunci. Masih banyak keluhannya dari member yang lain. Karena itu mereka akan dipindahkan kesini. Villa ini kan ada 16 kamar. 2 buat kamu dan kakak dan 12 lagi buat mereka. Jadi masing masing satu. Masih sisa 2 yaitu kamar untuk tamu. Lagian kamarmu kamar terbesar. Tidak akan mengganggu kan?" Kayori hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan saja.

Gimana? Lanjut apa gantung aja? Review dums =)


End file.
